A cause de Chloé
by Lili76
Summary: Quand Chloé fait des siennes... Un petit Marichat parce que j'adore ce couple, peu de détails pour garder le suspens...
1. chapter 1

**Me revoilà sur mon thème préféré : Marichat.** **Cette fois ci, je procéde différemment : je ne sais absolument pas où je vais... Habituellement quand je publie quelque chose, j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance.** **Pas pour cette fiction ! Ça sera publié au fur et à mesure de mon avancée...** **N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, c'est toujours un plaisir de savoir ce que vous pensez de ce que je propose ;)** **Bonne lecture et à très vite !**

En se levant ce matin là, Marinette eut un mauvais pressentiment.

Déjà elle était en retard, pour la troisième fois consécutive. Après deux avertissement, elle risquait cette fois-ci d'avoir des ennuis plus sérieux.

Pour ajouter encore à sa malchance, le premier professeur de la matinée était l'irrascible Madame Mendeliev.

Paniquée, Marinette se prépara en un temps record, et partit telle une fusée en ignorant le petit déjeuner que sa mère lui avait préparé.

Elle fit le trajet en courant sans s'arrêter. Une chance que son activité de super héroïne ait développé ses capacités d'endurance...

Elle arriva au collège avec quelques secondes d'avance, se laissant glisser dans le couloir pour négocier le virage.

Quelqu'un poussa une exclamation agacée mais entièrement concentrée sur son objectif elle n'y fit pas attention.

Elle arriva devant la salle de classe pile au moment où le début des cours sonnait. Elle entra et s'installa avec un soupir soulagé.

Alya la salua en la félicitant pour sa ponctualité du jour. Marinette sourit et regarda ses camarades autour d'elle entrer et prendre place.

Adrien fut le dernier à entrer. Marinette rougit en croisant son regard. Le jeune homme lui sourit gentiment, l'air un peu perplexe.

Alya à côté se mit à rire, amusée de voir son amie être aussi réactive face à leur camarade.

Le cour commença mais Madame Mendeliev se trouvait face à un problème technique : le projecteur qu'elle voulait utiliser ne s'allumait pas. Après avoir tâtonné en branchant les câbles de plusieurs façons, elle sortit de la classe en demandant le calme.

Bien évidemment tout le monde se mit à discuter dans un calme plus que relatif.

Nino et Adrien se tournèrent vers Alya et Marinette. Marinette devint presque instantanément écarlate tandis qu'Alya discutait avec les garçons.

Marinette essayait de calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur et de faire retomber son niveau de stress à un niveau acceptable.

Mais malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être dans tous ses ses états. Elle trouvait Adrien tellement adorable et tellement parfait...

Lorsqu'Adrien lui posa directement une question, Marinette se figea, incapable de répondre. Dans sa tête, elle se voyait lui sourire et lui répondre de façon naturelle, le charmant par son esprit... Mais les mots se refusaient à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres et elle restait juste pétrifiée.

La suite s'enchaîna comme au ralenti pour Marinette, qui assista au désastre totalement impuissante.

Alya se rendit compte de son trouble et en souriant lui donna un coup de coude. Au même instant, Adrien, l'air légèrement inquiet se pencha vers elle en disant "Tout va bien, Marinette ?". Il tendit la main vers elle- peut être pour la poser sur son épaule.

C'est alors que se produisit la catastrophe. La voix nasillarde de Chloé Bourgeois retentit imposant le silence à toute la classe et rendant ses paroles parfaitement claires à tout le monde.

\- oh Adrichou ! Elle va bien, cette fille est juste désespérément amoureuse de toi. Heureusement tu vaux mieux que ça !

Adrien se laissa retomber sa main et se tourna vers Chloé. La blonde ne les regardait même pas, elle se limait les ongles d'un air ennuyé. Sabrina à ses côtés ricanait, ravie.

Le jeune homme se tourna de nouveau vers Marinette, prêt à s'excuser mais les mots s'etranglèrent dans sa gorge.

Marinette était écarlate, voire même violacée. S'il avait encore eu le moindre doute, son air choqué et ses grands yeux bleus remplis de larmes auraient terminé de le convaincre.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'assimiler l'information, Marinette se leva brusquement renversant sa chaise et s'enfuit en courant.

Tous entendirent le bruit de ses pas décroître, puis tous leurs camarades se mirent à protester énergiquement contre le comportement de Chloé.

Adrien se rendit compte que tout le monde avait compris les sentiments de sa camarade. Tout le monde sauf lui. Il n'avait rien compris du tout.

Bien entendu, beaucoup de choses commençaient à devenir plus claires concernant Marinette... Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise pour son amie. Elle ne méritait pas de se faire humilier encore une fois par Chloé, même si tout le monde l'aimait énormément et que personne ne se moquerait d'elle.

Adrien surprit les regards inquiets d'Alya et de Nino posés sur lui. Alya soupira et s'apprêta à se lever pour rejoindre Marinette mais Adrien lui fit signe de se rasseoir.

\- Laisse Alya. Je dois lui parler.

Il quitta à son tour la salle de classe.

Marinette s'était enfuie sans réfléchir. Elle quitta le collège sans cesser de courir et rejoignit son endroit préféré de Paris : le Trocadero. Elle s'y était toujours sentie bien et ce jour là ne fit pas exception à la règle. Heureusement avec le temps gris et froid, l'endroit était presque désert. Elle s'installa dans un coin calme et replia ses jambes contre elle.

Tikki jaillit de sa sacoche avant de se câliner contre elle.

\- oh Tikki... Je ne pourrais jamais retourner en cours.

-Calme toi Marinette... Tout va s'arranger !

\- je ne vois pas comment. C' est une catastrophe... Vraiment une catastrophe.

\- Marinette, il fait que tu voies le positif. Ce n'est pas...

\- le positif... Tu as raison Tikki. Ça ne peut pas être pire.

Le kwami de la coccinelle soupira tristement et se frotta contre le visage de Marinette, essayant de réconforter de son mieux son amie.

Marinette resta un long moment les yeux dans le vague. Les câlins de son kwami et l'atmosphère du lieu qu'elle aimait tant réussirent à l'apaiser. Elle se sentait toujours au bord de la panique et incapable d'affronter Adrien et sa classe mais elle respirait plus calmement.

Elle allait juste passer la journée ici, et elle verrait comment gérer le lendemain...

Adrien en sortant de la classe s'était rendu face aux toilettes pour filles. Il frappa à plusieurs reprises avant de passer la tête par la porte entrebaillée.

Le lieu était désert.

Il chercha ensuite dans la cour mais il n'y avait aucune trace de son amie.

Le jeune homme se rendit à l'évidence : Marinette avait quitté le collège.

Inquiet il quitta à son tour l'établissement avant de rejoindre au pas de course le parc à proximité où les élèves de leur classe se retrouvaient souvent.

Il en fit le tour plusieurs fois mais Marinette n'était pas ici non plus.

Plagg choisit ce moment pour sortir de sa poche.

\- Tu ferais mieux de la retrouver vite gamin.

\- Je sais. Je suis inquiet pour elle...

\- oui oui... Mais elle risque surtout de devenir la prochaine victime du Papillon...

Adrien stoppa brutalement atterré. A aucun moment il n'avait pensé que la pétillante Marinette puisse être akumatisée. Elle était si joyeuse, si optimiste... Mais son kwami avait raison : il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi perturbée que suite à l'attaque de Chloé.

Et il ne pouvait pas fouiller tout Paris à lui tout seul. Elle pouvait être n'importe où.

Il envoya un message à Alya pour lui demander où Marinette pouvait se cacher.

Adrien était inquiet pour Marinette. Mais il ne savait absolument pas quoi lui dire.

Le jeune mannequin ne s'était jamais trouvé dans une telle situation. Et il devait admettre qu'il adorait Marinette... Mais son cœur appartenait à Ladybug.

Son téléphone bipa le tirant de ses pensées. Alya lui indiquait plusieurs lieux où il pouvait chercher leur amie.

Il soupira. Il ne pouvait pas perdre de temps à visiter toutes les propositions d'Alya alors que le Papillon pouvait passer à l'attaque n'importe quand. Il se glissa derrière un bosquet.

\- je crois que c'est un boulot pour Chat Noir... Plagg! Transforme moi !

Chat Noir s'élanca hors du parc et rejoignit les toits.

La demi-heure suivante n'apporta aucun résultat, faisant croître son inquiétude.

Puis approchant du Trocadero, il aperçut la mince silhouette recroquevillée à l'écart. Marinette avait l'air triste mais elle semblait aller bien.

Chat Noir soupira soulagé.

Avant de la rejoindre il prit le temps de réfléchir un instant.

Il décida d'aller prendre de ses nouvelles en tant que Chat Noir pour ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise. Après tout, Chat Noir clamait ses sentiments pour Ladybug haut et fort alors qu'Adrien n'en parlait à personne. Et dans le cas où Ladybug viendrait à l'apprendre, il se dit qu'elle serait certainement la dernière personne qu'il voudrait voir après de telles révélations.

Il se sentait un peu coupable, voire un peu lâche, mais s'élanca malgré tout vers la jeune fille.

Il atterrit souplement près d'elle, la faisant sursauter.

\- Princesse ! Qu'elle joie de te croiser !

Marinette lui sourit sans joie avant de baisser les yeux sans répondre.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Le ton inquiet du félin toucha Marinette. Elle appréciait beaucoup son coéquipier- même si elle ne le lui avouerai jamais- et le voir s'inquiéter était un vrai réconfort.

\- mauvaise journée.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle, épaule contre épaule, en silence.

Marinette sentait sa chaleur contre elle et son réconfort muet était exactement ce qu'elle avait besoin.

Chat Noir ne dit rien, se contentant de rester près d'elle et d'attendre qu'elle soit prête à lui parler.

Au bout d'un long moment, Marinette soupira et laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule du félin, puisant encore plus de réconfort dans ce contact.

\- Chat ?

\- hum hum ?

\- tu te souviens de Chloé Bourgeois ?

Chat Noir grimaça en repensant à toutes les victimes du Papillon dues aux paroles acerbes de Chloé. La blonde avait beau être son amie, elle dépassait les bornes et il comptait bien le lui faire savoir à la première occasion.

\- oh oui...

Le ton bougon de Chat Noir fit sourire Marinette.

Avec surprise la jeune fille s'aperçut que Chat Noir était exactement celui dont elle avait besoin. Et il était venu pour elle. Il ne savait pas qu'elle était Ladybug, mais il avait pris la peine de venir la voir.

\- et bien, elle a... - la voix de Marinette se brisa en repensant à la scène pénible qu'elle avait vécu plus tôt. Chat Noir l'enlaça sans dire un mot.

Marinette soupira et reprit.

\- Elle a été particulièrement odieuse avec moi tout à l'heure.

\- Je vois...

\- Crois moi, tu n'imagines pas à quel point...

\- Marinette, je suis sûr que tous tes amis te soutiennent. Et je suis aussi sûr que tu as beaucoup plus d'amis que cette... Peste.

Marinette réprima un sanglot.

Puis elle murmura quelque chose à toute vitesse, que Chat Noir ne parvint pas à comprendre.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je suis sûre qu'il me déteste maintenant.

\- Princesse, je ne vois pas comment on pourrait te détester...

Marinette se colla un peu plus contre Chat Noir.

\- Chat, c'est que... - Elle inspira profondément avant de débiter à toute vitesse- Voilà. Je suis tombée amoureuse du garçon le plus génial que j'ai pu rencontrer jusqu'à maintenant. Mais je suis incapable de lui parler et je n'ai jamais réussi à lui dire ce que j'éprouvais. Et Chloé... Et bien elle a mis les pieds dans le plat devant toute la classe.

Chat Noir sentit sa gorge se serrer en entendant Marinette parler de lui ainsi. Et lui qui pensait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas trop à cause de cette vieille histoire de chewing-gum...

\- Et... Tu... Tu l'aimes depuis longtemps ?

Marinette rit.

\- Depuis de début de l'année à peu près. Au début je l'ai mal jugé tu sais. Mais il est venu s'excuser. Et il m'a offert son parapluie pour que je ne sois pas trempée en rentrant chez moi... Et voilà.

Chat Noir resta muet un long moment, essayant de digérer l'information.

Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Habituellement le félin ne se trouvait jamais à court de mots ou de blagues. Mais sa jolie amie avait toujours été spéciale à ses yeux. Elle avait le pouvoir de toujours le surprendre. Il l'admirait aussi. Pour son talent, sa gentillesse, sa générosité. Son courage aussi.

Il se rendait compte avec surprise que Marinette comptait énormément pour lui. Il aimait Ladybug mais Ladybug était une inconnue. Il la côtoyait mais elle ne se livrait jamais à lui, gardant jalousement tout détail personnel secret. Elle était une héroïne qu'il avait idéalisé, ignorant volontairement les autres personnes qui l'entouraient.

\- Princesse, tu devrais lui parler tu sais.

\- Non... C'est pas possible.

\- Tu sais, s'il est aussi génial que tu le dis, ça se passera bien. Et puis tu pourrais être surprise.

Marinette sourit. Toujours blottie contre Chat Noir, elle s'exclama

\- Tu es un ami génial mon chaton !

Chat Noir sursauta surpris. Le ton, l'intonation, les mots employés... Un instant il avait cru entendre Ladybug.

Il tourna légèrement la tête pour contempler Marinette.

Elle avait encore l'air triste mais semblait bien moins abattue que précédemment. Pris d'une inspiration soudaine il se leva et attira Marinette contre lui. Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de les transporter tous les deux au sommet de la tour Eiffel.

\- Un peu d'intimité et une vue à couper le souffle, Princesse.

Marinette lui sourit.

\- J'ai toujours aimé cet endroit...

Chat Noir sourit.

\- Et sinon... Tu as des projets pour la journée ?

\- À part éviter ma classe ? Pas vraiment...

\- Tant mieux. Je vais pouvoir te tenir compagnie...

\- Mais... Tu n'as pas de cours toi ? Ou de gens qui vont te chercher ?

\- On va dire que j'ai pris une journée de congés, répliqua le félin en souriant.

Marinette se mit à rire amusée par le ton facétieux de Chat Noir.

Le soir venu, Marinette dût à regrets quitter Chat Noir. Elle devait avouer qu'elle avait passé une journée formidable en sa compagnie. Ils étaient restés l'un contre l'autre, discutant de tout et de rien, découvrant avec surprise qu'ils avaient énormément de points communs.

Chat Noir l'avait laissé seule quelques minutes et était revenu les bras chargés de victuailles. Ils avaient pique niqué au sommet de la tour Eiffel, profitant de la vue magnifique qui s'offrait à eux.

Puis Marinette s'était blottie dans les bras de Chat Noir et ils avait continué de discuter profitant de la présence l'un de l'autre.

Marinette n'avais jamais pris le temps de parler avec son coéquipier et elle le regrettait aujourd'hui. Elle découvrait qu'il était vraiment adorable.

Un jour elle avait pensé que si elle ne connaissait pas Adrien elle aurait regardé Chat Noir d'un autre œil.

Mais elle se rendait compte qu'elle s'était menti à elle même depuis le début. Elle aimait Adrien sans aucuns doutes. Mais elle avait aussi des sentiments très forts pour son coéquipier.

Elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne s'en remettrait pas s'il venait à sortir de sa vie. Il avait pris à ses côtés une importance qu'elle n'avait jamais soupçonné.

En tant que Ladybug elle s'était montré injuste envers lui. Elle avait fait en sorte de le maintenir à l'écart, de rester aussi impersonnelle que possible de peur de s'attacher à lui... Et ça n'avait servi à rien.

Aujourd'hui Chat Noir avait passé la journée avec elle, Marinette, uniquement pour la réconforter. Il avait sans hésiter changer de projets pour rester avec elle.

Elle se sentait toujours gênée de la scène que Chloé avait provoqué mais elle n'était plus aussi paniquée. Elle ne se sentait plus au bord du désespoir. Elle avait retrouvé le sourire.

\- Chat Noir, je vais devoir rentrer avant que mes parents ne paniquent. Surtout s'ils savent que j'ai séché les cours...

\- Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

Marinette sourit, attendrie par la prévenance du félin.

\- Oh ne te dérange pas. Je vais bien mieux grâce à toi tu sais.

\- Heureux de l'entendre, Princesse. Mais ça ne me dérange pas, j'ai passé une excellente journée.

Marinette rougit légèrement en lui répondant

\- Moi aussi.

Chat Noir sourit d'un air espiègle avant de l'attraper par la taille et de la serrer contre lui pour s'élancer sur les toits parisiens. En un clin d'œil ils arrivèrent à proximité de la boulangerie des Dupain-Cheng.

Voyant l'air stressé de Marinette, Chat Noir lui dit :

\- Ce soir, je passerai te voir. Pour être sûr que tu vas bien. OK ?

Marinette acquiesça en silence.

\- À la tombée de la nuit alors.

La jeune fille l'embrassa sur la joue avant de s'enfuir en courant pour rejoindre la boulangerie.

Chat Noir sourit une main sur la joue. Une fois que Marinette eut disparu dans le bâtiment, il tourna les talons et s'élanca pour rentrer chez lui.


	2. 2

**Et voici la suite... J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

Marinette rentra chez elle et se jeta dans les bras de sa mère. Elle lui raconta tout, l'humiliation infligée par Chloé, suivie de sa fuite.

Elle omit de raconter la présence réconfortante de Chat Noir, lui expliquant uniquement qu'elle était restée au Trocadero.

Sabine la consola avant de lui proposer de rester à la maison le lendemain pour ne reprendre l'école que le lundi suivant.

Elle gronda cependant sa fille pour n'être pas directement rentrée expliquer la situation même si elle pouvait comprendre son besoin de solitude.

Marinette tête basse monta dans sa chambre. Au moins elle n'avait pas eu à mentir une fois de plus a ses parents.

Elle était soulagée de ne pas avoir à affronter sa classe et surtout Adrien le lendemain. Au moins, avec un soupçon de la chance de la coccinelle, tout le monde aurait peut être oublié les paroles de Chloé.

En soupirant elle jeta son sac sur son lit et attrapa son téléphone. Comme elle s'y attendait Alya l'avait inondée de messages tout au long de la journée.

Un peu honteuse d'avoir laissé son amie s'inquiéter, elle lui envoya un bref message pour la rassurer et s'excuser de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles plus tôt. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle avait besoin d' être seule et la prévint qu'elle ne reviendrait en cours que le lundi suivant.

Puis elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, épuisée par la journée qu'elle venait de vivre. Toutes ces émotions fortes l'avaient vidée de son énergie.

Elle repensa à sa longue conversation avec Chat Noir et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Il s'était montré juste parfait. Il avait su la réconforter par sa présence, comme s'ils se connaissaient intimement.

Enfin... Bien sûr qu'ils se connaissaient, mais Chat Noir ne le savait pas. Il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il avait passé la journée à réconforter Ladybug.

Finalement elle avait eut l'occasion de découvrir son partenaire sous un jour nouveau et elle devait avouer qu'elle avait été surprise.

Elle s'était montrée un peu dure avec lui et comptait bien se faire pardonner à partir de maintenant...

Marinette alla entrebailler la trappe qui donnait sur sa terrasse pour que Chat Noir puisse entrer s'il venait en avance, puis alla prendre une douche rapide avant de revenir sur son lit.

Les émotions de la journée eurent très vite raison d'elle et elle s'endormit.

Sabine monta voir sa fille et la trouvant endormie décida de ne pas la réveiller. Elle savait que Chloé Bourgeois menait la vie dure à Marinette, aussi elle ne s'était pas montrée trop sévère avec sa fille. Après tout l'adolescence était une période difficile...

 **Xxxx**

Chat Noir était rentré rapidement avant de redevenir Adrien une fois dans sa chambre.

Il remercia Alya qui lui indiquait que Marinette était rentrée chez elle, rassura Nino en lui assurant qu'il était bien rentré chez lui.

Il se laissa aller dans sa chaise de bureau, un léger sourire aux lèvres en repensant à sa journée avec Marinette.

Il sursauta quand il entendit frapper sèchement à la porte. Sans attendre de réponse, Nathalie ouvrit la porte et passa la tête.

\- Adrien, vous n'avez pas attendu votre chauffeur aujourd'hui.

\- oh... Euh. Oui. Désolé.

\- Votre père a été très clair sur ce point. Vous devez respecter les consignes si vous voulez continuer à aller au collège.

Adrien baissa la tête, faussement contrit.

\- Bien.

Nathalie soupira puis reprit un peu adoucie.

\- Votre père et moi même partons pour Milan dans la nuit. Vous trouverez votre emploi du temps pour les deux semaines à venir sur la table de la salle à manger demain matin.

\- Je vois. Merci Nathalie.

Nathalie hésita un bref instant, comme si elle allait ajouter quelque chose puis se ravisa en hochant la tête et laissa Adrien seul.

De nouveau seul le jeune homme soupira. Il avait l'habitude des fréquentes absences de son père mais il aurait aimé qu'une seule fois celui ci prenne la peine de se venir le voir pour le tenir au courant en personne de ses déplacements.

Au moins, la surveillance serait moins stricte et il aurait plus de libertés. Et avec un peu de chance, le photographe de son père serait du voyage et son emploi du temps serait allégé...

Les heures suivantes il s'occupa comme il put, surveillant l'heure du coin de l'œil. Il avait hâte de retourner voir Marinette.

Il fit une brève excursion dans la cuisine pour prendre de quoi manger et le camembert de Plagg...

Enfin l'heure tant attendue arriva et il se transforma avant de s'élancer hors de sa chambre.

Arrivant sur le balcon de Marinette, il resta quelques instants à l'extérieur essayant de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Il se sentait subitement intimidé par sa jolie camarade.

La lumière était allumée mais il n'entendait aucun bruit.

Il s'approcha de la trappe et sursauta en se rendant compte qu'il surplombait le lit de Marinette et que son amie était allongée et dormait profondément.

Il déglutit, nerveux. La jeune fille avait laissé la trappe de sa chambre entrouverte, certainement à son intention.

Il entra doucement essayant de ne pas réveiller Marinette. Il avait l'intention de lui laisser un message pour lui dire qu'il repasserait le lendemain- même si l'idée de devoir attendre la journée entière pour lui parler lui semblait interminable- et de repartir pour la laisser se reposer. Bien sûr il serait près d'elle en tant qu'Adrien mais ils n'avaient pas la même relation... Enfin pas encore, puisque le jeune homme comptait bien se rapprocher de son amie sous ses deux personnalités.

Il regrettait juste de ne pas avoir vu plus tôt à quel point il appréciait la jeune fille qu'il côtoyait depuis des mois maintenant... Et de ne pas avoir compris ses sentiments plus tôt pour lui épargner l'humiliation infligée par Chloé.

Il trébucha en arrivant face au bureau de Marinette. Pour sa défense, il ne s'attendait absolument pas à tomber face à des photos de lui accrochées au mur de Marinette. Voir son image tapisser le mur de sa camarade l'avait déstabilisé, et il se sentait un peu gêné, parce qu'il avait l'impression de n'avoir rien fait pour mériter l'adoration de cette fille géniale.

Le peu de bruit qu'il fit réveilla Marinette, qui leva vers lui des yeux ensomeillés.

Il rougit en se rendant compte subitement qu'il trouvait Marinette absolument adorable... Il était comme hypnotisé par son regard couleur océan.

 **Xxxxx**

C'est un léger bruit qui tira Marinette du sommeil. Ouvrant les yeux, elle vit Chat Noir qui semblait en pleine contemplation des photos d'Adrien au dessus de son bureau.

Lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle, elle eut l'impression qu'il avait rougi. Mais l'esprit encore embrumé de sommeil elle ne s'attarda pas sur ce constat.

Elle lui sourit, heureuse de le revoir.

\- Désolé Princesse, je ne voulais pas te réveiller... Je voulais juste te laisser un petit mot pour te dire que j'étais passé...

\- C'est mieux comme ça, je n'aurai pas pu dormir de la nuit après ! C'est gentil d'être venu...

Chat Noir lui sourit.

Il lui montra les photos de lui sur le mur.

\- c'est le garçon dont tu m'as parlé ?

Marinette rougit violemment en acquiesçant.

Chat Noir lui sourit avant de la rejoindre pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

\- Tu vas lui parler ?

Marinette toussota gênée.

\- je suis encore en train de me dire que je vais déménager à l'autre bout du monde... Ou creuser un trou pour me cacher pour au moins les dix prochaines années...

Chat Noir se mit à rire amusé du ton mélodramatique de Marinette et de son habitude d'exagerer démesurément.

\- ça serait dommage, tu ne pourrais plus profiter de ma présence...

Marinette sourit, amusée malgré elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de taquiner Chat Noir.

\- c'est vrai que je pourrais difficilement survivre !

\- Plus sérieusement Princesse, je suis certain que d'ici quelque temps tu en riras...

\- Pour l'instant, je me contente de paniquer un peu. Enfin beaucoup... Et de me sentir humiliée... Je n'imaginais pas que... Enfin qu'il l'apprendrait comme ça.

\- Humiliée ? Ce garçon est un idiot s'il ne voit pas à quel point tu es géniale. Et je suis sûr qu'il se sent très bête de ne pas avoir remarqué plus tôt qu'il avait une amie formidable juste derrière lui...

Ils s'installèrent l'un contre l'autre dans le lit de la jeune fille, plus à leur aise pour discuter. Marinette appréciait le réconfort de Chat Noir. Elle parvenait presque à croire que- comme il l' affirmait avec tant de conviction- tout allait s'arranger.

Chat Noir fit en sorte de détendre l'atmosphère avant de revenir au sujet qui le préoccupait.

\- Et demain Princesse ? Tu as quoi comme cours ?

\- euh... Et bien... Je reste ici. Je n'y vais pas. J'ai besoin de temps je crois. Pour... Digérer tout ça. Attendre que ça se tasse un peu. Si c'était moi je crois que je ne reviendrai pas de l'année mais je doute que mes parents soient d'accord avec ça.

\- oh. D'accord. Tu veux que je vienne te voir ? Pour te changer les idées ? Tu sais je suis sûr que je peux te remonter le moral. J'ai toute une série de blagues vraiment chat-virantes.

Marinette lui sourit, émue. Mais aussi légèrement amusée par son jeu de mot.

\- tu es vraiment adorable mais tu dois avoir une vie et certainement mieux à faire que de rester avec moi.

\- hum... Non pas vraiment. C'est beaucoup plus agréable de te tenir compagnie que mes activités habituelles... Je t'assure.

Marinette rit, pensant à une plaisanterie du félin. Mais Chat Noir était sérieux. Il n'était pas pressé lui non plus de se trouver devant ses camarades. Il avait soigneusement évité de penser à ce qu'il devrait dire ou faire. Il ne voulait pas blesser Marinette. Mais son père l'avait tellement exposé en le forçant à devenir mannequin qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise de devoir décider de ses sentiments face à la classe entière. Parce que tout le monde allait attendre sa réaction, maintenant.

Bien sûr ils étaient ses amis. Mais il aurait aimé pour sa première relation quelque chose de plus discret.

L'absence de son père tombait à pic : il allait pouvoir être près de Marinette les jours à venir sans lui révéler qui il était. Apprendre à la connaître et voir ce qui allait se passer.

Il essayait de faire taire la petite voix qui lui hurlait que ce n'était pas forcément honnête de ne pas révéler à Marinette qui il était vraiment.

Installés l'un près de l'autre ils reprirent leur conversation, se trouvant encore et toujours de nouveaux points communs.

Marinette était surprise de se sentir aussi bien avec Chat Noir. Elle devait même s'avouer qu'elle n'avait jamais eu cette sensation de plénitude avec quelqu'un.

Les heures passant ils restèrent juste côte à côte, silencieux. Marinette s'endormit tout contre Chat Noir, sans même s'en rendre compte.

Le félin sourit, ému en voyant sa camarade. Elle avait l'air si paisible...

Après un long moment à la contempler, il s'écarta doucement pour ne pas la réveiller. Puis, après lui avoir jeté un dernier regard il regagna les toits afin de rentrer chez lui.

 **Xxxxxx**

Chat Noir rentra chez lui songeur.

Il n'avait pas prévu que les choses se passent ainsi avec Marinette.

Il avait eu l'intention de la réconforter, de discuter avec elle. Il avait eu peur de la blesser.

Et au final, il se retrouvait face à un dilemne.

Depuis l'annonce fracassante de Chloé, il n'avait pas pu se sortir sa jolie camarade de la tête. Entre son expression en classe, ses grands yeux pleins de larmes et ses sourires quand ils avaient discuté ensemble, il n'aurait jamais pu deviner qu'il serait aussi réceptif au charme de Marinette.

Il devait avouer qu'il regrettait d'avoir été la voir en tant que Chat Noir. Il aurait préféré que ce soit Adrien qui la console.

Parce que maintenant, il ne voulait pas perdre la belle complicité qu'ils étaient en train de tisser.

Il songea qu'ironiquement il avait repoussé Marinette parce qu'il était tombé amoureux de Ladybug. Finalement il était devenu plus proche de Marinette e' une seule journée et regrettait de ne pas l'avoir regardée autrement...


	3. 3

**Xxxxx**

Marinette s'éveilla, se sentant étrangement reposée.

S'étirant elle sourit, se sentant en pleine forme. Mais d'un seul coup elle se souvint de la veille et son sourire se ternit.

Elle avait soigneusement évité de penser à son retour en classe. Bien sûr, une part d'elle même- la part combative de Marinette- ne voulait pas rester absente trop longtemps du collège. Elle ne voulait pas que Chloé pense l'avoir blessée. Elles étaient en guerre depuis suffisamment longtemps pour que Marinette ait appris à ignorer Chloé Bourgeois.

Elle savait que ses camarades la soutiendraient. Après tout elle avait été élue déléguée. Contre Chloé. Et à l'unanimité.

Ce qui lui posait problème était la réaction d'Adrien. Elle avait vu son air surpris et choqué lorsqu'il avait compris que Chloé disait vrai. Elle avait dû être plus discrète qu'Alya ne le pensait.

Elle avait préféré fuir plutôt que d'attendre sa réaction. Elle craignait par dessus tout qu'il ne la rejette.

Elle pensait qu'il ne se montrerait pas cruel, après tout il lui avait prouvé depuis qu'ils se connaissaient qu'il était quelqu'un de gentil.

Mais la jeune fille aurait préféré beaucoup plus de discrétion pour avoir LA conversation tant redoutée (et tant imaginée) avec Adrien. Et surtout elle aurait préféré que Chloé ne soit pas impliquée.

Malgré tout, elle pensa qu'elle pouvait remercier Chloé d'avoir été la conséquence de sa nouvelle relation avec Chat Noir. Elle appréciait le félin de plus en plus, et avait découvert une facette de sa personnalité qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné.

Il était prévenant, gentil et attentionné. Il n'avait pas hésité à rester à ses côtés pour lui remonter le moral, abandonnant certainement ce qu'il était en train de faire avant de tomber sur elle.

Elle soupira, perdue dans ses sentiments. Elle aimait Adrien. Mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence : elle aimait également Chat Noir. Son coéquipier s'était peu à peu frayé un chemin vers son cœur sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte...

Un coup d'œil au réveil lui apprit qu'il était un peu plus de 8h. Sachant qu'elle avait la journée pour elle, elle décida de paresser un peu au lit.

Alors qu'elle rêvassait, sa mère entra.

\- Bonjour ma chérie. Comment vas tu ce matin ?

\- Bonjour maman. Je me sens mieux.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je préfère tout oublier...

Sabine se mit à rire devant le ton mélodramatique de sa fille.

\- Tu sais ma chérie, dans quelques années tu en riras.

Marinette secoua la tête, amusée malgré elle.

\- Dis maman et si on déménageait ? Genre... Dans la jungle Amazonienne ? Ou au pôle Nord ?

Riant à nouveau, Sabine secoua la tête.

\- Ah ma chérie... Je crois que tu vas devoir te préparer à rester ici quelques années de plus...

Marinette haussa les épaules.

\- Au moins j'aurais essayé... Mais je peux peut être étudier de la maison ? Par correspondance ?

Sabine rétorqua avec un grand sourire, les yeux pétillants :

\- Et te priver de la compagnie de ton ami Adrien ? Depuis que tu nous en parles ça m'étonne de toi que tu abandonnes aussi facilement...

Marinette leva les yeux au ciel sans répondre à sa mère. Cette dernière continua :

\- J'étais venue te prévenir que je t'avais laissé des viennoiseries pour ton petit déjeuner. Je vais aider ton père à la boutique. N'hésite pas en cas de problème...

\- Merci maman. Je vais juste me reposer je crois...

\- D'accord. Mais tu devrais ouvrir la fenêtre et profiter du temps magnifique... Ça te ferait du bien de prendre l'air un peu.

Joignant le geste à la parole elle ouvrit en grand la fenêtre qui donnait sur la petite terrasse. Puis Sabine embrassa sa fille et la laissa.

Marinette inspira à fond et sourit. Sa mère avait raison, il faisait un temps magnifique et l'air frais qui entrait dans sa chambre était vivifiant.

Rapidement, elle se leva, couru chercher les douceurs laissées par sa mère dans la cuisine et revint se blottir dans son lit.

Elle attrapa son carnet et ses crayons pour dessiner.

 **Xxxxx**

Marinette était plongée dans ses croquis quand elle sursauta violemment en entendant quelqu'un se gratter la gorge.

Levant la tête, elle se trouva face à Chat Noir qui l'observait en souriant depuis sa fenêtre.

\- Chat Noir ! Tu es venu...

\- Bien sûr. Je te l'avais promis, non ?

Marinette sourit et lui fit signe d'entrer.

\- Tu as faim ? Ma mère m'a laissé plein de viennoiseries...

A ces mots les yeux de Chat Noir brillèrent de gourmandise.

En riant, Marinette lui tendit un croissant.

Les deux adolescents s'installèrent confortablement sur le lit de Marinette et tout en mangeant parlaient gaiement.

Chat Noir se gratta soudain la gorge, l'air plus sérieux.

\- Et sinon, Princesse, as tu réfléchi à ce que tu allais faire ?

Marinette se laissa tomber en arrière sur son lit et contempla un moment le plafond avant de répondre.

\- Je suppose que je ne vais rien faire. Je vais juste retourner en cours et faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Chat Noir resta silencieux un moment avant de continuer.

\- Tu ne vas pas parler à... - continua t'il en désignant d'un signe de tête les photos accrochées au mur.

Marinette soupira.

\- A Adrien ? Je ne pense pas. Il est tellement... Génial. Alya dit qu'il est parti à ma recherche pour me parler mais...

\- Mais ?

La jeune fille sourit tristement.

\- Et bien je ne pense pas qu'il soit intéressé par moi. Je suis une catastrophe sur pattes et... Tu vois.

Les oreilles de Chat Noir se dressèrent.

\- Non, je ne vois pas trop ce que tu veux dire.

\- Je suis juste Marinette, et lui il est un célèbre mannequin, fils du génial Gabriel Agreste.

Chat Noir secoua la tête, l'air navré. Il enlaça son amie.

\- Marinette... Aies confiance en toi.

Marinette rit tristement.

\- C'est drôle, Alya me dit la même chose.

\- Et bien tu as une amie pleine de bon sens. Et si ce garçon ne remarque pas que tu es géniale alors il ne te mérite pas.

Marinette grogna sans répondre. Aussitôt Chat Noir se pencha au dessus d'elle pour la regarder d'un air malicieux. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de sourire, amusée par les efforts de Chat Noir.

\- OK ! J'ai compris.

Elle se redressa et proposa à Chat Noir une partie de console. Celui ci accepta avec plaisir tout en sachant pertinemment que son amie était redoutable. Il ne fit aucun commentaire mais il espérait que son entraînement avait porté ses fruits... Après tout il passait pas mal de ses week end avec Nino à jouer...

Ils jouaient depuis une bonne heure, Marinette écrasant allègrement le score de Chat Noir quand le téléphone de cette dernière bipa.

Ils en profiterent pour faire une pause.

Chat Noir reprit un croissant et tout en le dégustant observait Marinette.

Il fut surpris de s'apercevoir que la jeune fille était particulièrement expressive... Il se sentait encore plus mal de n'avoir pas su voir les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui. Enfin pour Adrien...

En lisant ses messages, Marinette rougit puis sembla réfléchir en se mordillant les lèvres.

\- Un problème Princesse ?

\- Non... Non. C'est Alya qui me donne des nouvelles. Elle me demandait si je voulais me joindre à quelques personnes de la classe pour manger. Mais... En fait je préfère rester là.

\- Adrien y sera ?

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- Tu as rougi...

\- Oh. Non. Alya me disait juste qu'il n'était pas venu en cours lui non plus.

\- Et bien tu devrais l'inviter à manger avec toi.

Marinette rougit de nouveau violemment.

Elle soupira essayant de se calmer et posa les mains sur ses joues brûlantes pour essayer de reprendre contenance. Puis l'air faussement sévère, elle fixa quelques instants Chat Noir.

\- Chaton, je te jure que si tu fais la moindre blague sur ce que je vais te dire je te fais avaler ton grelot...

Chat Noir sourit largement, amusé. Il acquiesça sans faire de commentaires.

\- je suis incapable d'avoir une conversation normale avec Adrien. Je... Dès que je suis face à lui... Je bégaie. Je dis n'importe quoi. Et je panique.

Loin de rire Chat Noir la fixait d'un œil rond. Il avait remarqué le trouble de Marinette mais il avait mis ça sur le compte de la timidité.

Il se frotta la nuque, embarrassé de découvrir à quel point il faisait de l'effet à son amie. Enfin... A quel point Adrien lui faisait de l'effet.

\- et... Tu ne bégaies qu'avec Adrien ?

Marinette hocha la tête, les joues maintenant écarlates.

Rougissant légèrement à son tour, il se pencha vers elle pour lui chuchoter :

\- Tu peux toujours fermer les yeux et imaginer que tu me parles à moi par exemple...

Marinette sentit une sensation étrange, comme si une nuée de papillons déployaient leurs ailes dans son estomac.

Ils étaient très près l'un de l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux. Marinette s'aperçut avec un léger choc que Chat Noir était particulièrement séduisant.

Elle avait déjà remarqué son corps musclé mis en valeur par son costume de cuir qui le collait comme une seconde peau - détail qu'Alya ne se lassait pas de lui répéter d'ailleurs...- mais elle n'avait jamais pris le temps de l'observer aussi attentivement.

Lorsqu'elle était Ladybug elle se retrouvait souvent près de lui- voire très près- mais elle était plus préoccupée par les vilains à vaincre que par le physique de son partenaire.

Elle se souvint qu'elle l'avait même embrassé- et elle devait bien avouer qu'elle n'avait pas détesté l'expérience...

Chat Noir ne savait pas comment il en était arrivé là... Il avait proposé à Marinette de contacter Adrien pour essayer de réparer les dégâts causés par Chloé. Il pensait que seul à seule, tout se passerait bien mieux qu' au collège où tout le monde les observerait.

Il avait été attristé de la gêne que Marinette semblait ressentir en évoquant uniquement son prénom...

Il avait été abasourdi de découvrir que Marinette était dans tous ses états à chaque fois qu'elle lui parlait. Bien entendu il avait noté qu'elle bégayait ou avait tendance à mélanger les mots. Mais il pensait que c'était un mélange de timidité et de son habitude d'être toujours dans la lune... Lui qui trouvait ce détail charmant découvrait qu'il en était la cause !

Il s'était senti rougir mais il ne sut pas ce qui lui avait pris de s'approcher d'elle pour lui suggérer de penser à lui face à Adrien.

Et maintenant, ils étaient pratiquement collés l'un à l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux, comme aimantés.

Il sentit ses joues s'enflammer à nouveau quand Marinette face à lui commença à se mordiller la lèvre... Et dû réprimer une envie soudaine de l'embrasser.

L'un comme l'autre eurent l'impression de rester figés un long moment. Chat Noir était juste en train de se dire qu'il allait embrasser Marinette quand le portable de la jeune fille sonna, les faisant sursauter tous les deux violemment.

Le félin caressa un instant l' idée très séduisante de déclencher son cataclysme pour détruire l'objet... Quand à Marinette, elle ne put s'empêcher de fusiller le téléphone du regard, maudissent silencieusement la personne qui lui avait envoyé un message.

La jeune fille se leva en s'écartant de Chat Noir histoire de reprendre contenance. Elle composa un message avant d'éteindre son téléphone et de l'enfermer dans un tiroir de son bureau.

Puis elle se tourna vers Chat Noir en plaquant un sourire enjoué sur son visage.

\- Et sinon, Chaton... Ça te dit de manger quelque chose ? Mes parents restent à la boulangerie entre midi et deux habituellement... Je dois juste passer leur dire que tout va bien.

Chat Noir lui sourit.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- J'ai dit à Alya que je préférai manger seule. Elle va manger avec une bonne partie de la classe au parc pas loin.

\- Dans ce cas...

Ils se sourirent avant de reprendre leur partie de jeu vidéo là où ils en étaient restés. Mais à chaque fois qu'ils se frôlaient ils sursautaient, douloureusement conscients de la présence de l'autre à côté.

 **Xxxxxx**

Alya enrangeait. Elle n'avait pas digéré le traitement infligé par Chloé à Marinette.

Après la fuite de son amie, elle avait discuté avec une bonne partie de la classe qui s'était bien entendu rangée du côté de Marinette.

Ils s'étaient tous à un moment donné retrouvés plus ou moins dans la même situation que Marinette, à avoir un coup de foudre pour quelqu'un. Tous s'étaient mis à la place de leur camarade, imaginant sans peine ce que la jeune fille avait ressenti.

Le fait qu'Adrien soit immédiatement parti à sa recherche avait favorablement impressionné ses amis.

Il faut dire que depuis qu'ils avaient noté l'intérêt très peu discret de Marinette ils avaient pris le temps de les observer ces deux là. Et de l'avis général, ils feraient un couple parfait...

Que Chloé soit unanimement détestée avait bien entendu aidé tout le monde à prendre position.

Le matin suivant, Alya avait annoncé à tout le monde que Marinette serait absente. Chloé avait souri d un air suffisant, contente d'avoir évincé Marinette.

Quand Nino était arrivé seul, Alya avait noté son froncement de sourcils.

C'est Kim qui avait posé la question :

\- Hey Nino. Il est pas là Adrien ?

Quand Nino lui avait répondu qu'il ne serait pas là, Alya avait sauté sur l'occasion. Elle avait fait un clin d'œil à Nino puis avait complété :

\- Ah oui ! Je n'ai pas précisé qu'il passe la journée avec Marinette. Elle va essayer de discuter avec lui...

Chloé fit une grimace de rage prête à exploser.

Et Rose, merveilleuse Rose, ne put s'empêcher de s'extasier :

\- oooh comme c'est romantique ! Grâce à toi Chloé, on va avoir le deuxième couple de la classe ! Ils sont si adorables tous les deux !

Chloé hurla de rage avant de quitter la salle de classe en claquant la porte, suivie de près par Sabrina qui trottinait en portant son sac.

Alya et Nino se regardèrent souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. Nino avait tout de suite compris que son amie avait quelque chose en tête quand il l'avait vu faire son clin d'œil. Comme toujours, il était admiratif des plans d'Alya...

Alya se pencha vers lui et lui murmura de mettre au courant Adrien. De son côté elle allait informer Marinette...

A la fin du premier, Chloé n'était toujours pas revenue. Sabrina était entrée dans la salle, avait murmuré à Madame Bustier que Chloé était souffrante avant de reprendre sa place.

A la récréation, Rose, Juleka, Mylene et Alix étaient venues proposer à Alya un pique nique au parc. Nino, Yvan et Kim acceptèrent de se joindre aux filles.

Rose proposa d'inviter Marinette et Adrien, et Alya envoya immédiatement l'invitation à son amie. Nino en fit autant de son côté.

Quand Marinette refusa une première fois, Alya insista. Au second refus, elle haussa les épaules. Nino indiqua qu'il n'avait pas pu joindre Adrien.

La jeune journaliste haussa les épaules.

\- Tant pis. On pourra toujours discuter d'un plan pour les aider à se rendre compte qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre...


	4. 4

**Xxxxx**

Après un certain temps passé à jouer avec Chat Noir, Marinette eut l'impression que son rythme cardiaque redevenait normal. Prise dans le jeu, elle avait cessé de sursauter à chaque fois qu'ils s'effleuraient.

De son côté, Chat Noir était resté inhabituellement silencieux. Il se traitait mentalement d'idiot pour avoir rendu la situation intenable. Mais il ne se sentait pas capable de laisser Marinette.

Il passait une journée exceptionnelle et cela grâce à son amie.

Lui qui clamait haut et fort son amour pour Ladybug, il venait de prendre conscience qu'il était aussi sous le charme de Marinette.

Elle était aussi formidable que l'héroïne de Paris. Et il devait avouer qu'à l'instant présent, il ne pouvait pas choisir.

Depuis le bref instant où ils s'étaient retrouvés collés l'un à l'autre, il n'arrêtait pas de se demander ce qu'il aurait ressenti à embrasser Marinette. En fait, il envisageait toujours de capturer les lèvres de la jeune fille à la première occasion.

En tant que Chat Noir il se sentait beaucoup plus libre que son alter ego. Là où Adrien serait resté en retrait, retranché derrière l'éducation stricte que son père lui avait donné, Chat Noir avait beaucoup moins de scrupules à se lancer à l'aventure aveuglément.

Du coin de l'œil, il observait Marinette qui semblait elle aussi sur les charbons ardents. Il se demandait si elle souhaitait autant que lui le baiser qui avait failli avoir lieu.

Lorsque son téléphone les avait interrompus, il avait surpris son regard agacé et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire quand elle avait éteint l'appareil et l'avait enfermé au fond d'un tiroir.

Au moins, ils ne seraient plus dérangés...

 **Xxxxxx**

Marinette essayait de ne pas penser à ce qui avait failli arriver. Elle avait vu le regard de Chat Noir et avait compris qu'il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser. Elle s'était senti tiraillée et indécise.

D'abord il y avait Adrien. Elle appréciait trop son partenaire pour se rapprocher de lui en pensant à un autre.

D'un autre côté... Elle avait aimé l'embrasser quand le Dislocoeur l'avait atteint d'une flèche. Suffisamment pour avoir envie de renouveler l'expérience.

Son partenaire prenait une place de plus en plus importante dans sa vie. Parfois, quand elle rentrait chez elle après un combat, elle s'inquiétait pour son chaton qui prenait tant de risques. Il se plaçait en première ligne, prêt à tout pour la protéger. Il la protégeait au péril de sa propre sécurité.

Puis parfois, elle voyait quelque chose ou lisait un livre et elle se disait qu'elle devrait lui en parler. Parce qu'elle était sûre qu'il aimerait comme elle. Bien sûr, elle n'en faisait rien...

Protéger son identité d'héroïne était simple au début : elle ne devait révéler son secret à personne. Pas même à son coéquipier. Mais au fil du temps, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à repousser les questions de Chat Noir. Souvent elle pensait lui avouer qui elle était. Ou rester près de lui lorsque son Miraculous bipait.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir eu une longue conversation avec Tikki qu'elle avait repoussé cette idée. Le kwami lui avait expliqué qu'il en allait de leur sécurité à tous les deux. Elle ne devait pas se révéler sur un coup de tête au risque de mettre Chat Noir en danger. Pour la consoler, Tikki lui avait dit d'être patiente car Ladybug et Chat Noir se trouvaient toujours. Ils étaient des âmes sœurs. Alors elle continuait à repousser encore et toujours son partenaire, pour qu'il soit en sécurité.

Marinette n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment elle avait pu tomber amoureuse de deux garçons. Elle avait beau réfléchir elle n'arrivait pas à faire un choix. L'un comme l'autre étaient importants pour elle. Et en tant que Ladybug elle n'hésiterait pas à se mettre en danger pour l'un ou pour l'autre...

 **Xxxxxx**

Chat Noir se rendait compte que Marinette était distraite. Elle était moins concentrée sur le jeu.

Souriant d'un air taquin, il posa sa manette et attrapa le poignet de Marinette.

Quand elle leva les yeux vers lui l'air surpris, il se perdit un instant dans le bleu couleur de ciel d'été.

\- Viens Princesse, allons prendre l'air un peu.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil malicieux.

Marinette sourit et le suivit sans résister.

Ils se retrouvèrent sur la petite terrasse. Tandis que Marinette s'accoudait à la rambarde avec un petit soupir de bien être, Chat Noir bondit et s'assit souplement sur la main courante.

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant, contemplant leur ville, profitant de la chaleur du soleil sur leurs peaux. L'un comme l'autre avaient pleinement conscience de la présence de l'autre à proximité. Leurs corps s'effleuraient à peine, les électrisant.

Marinette se gratta la gorge et d'une voix mal assurée demanda à Chat Noir s'il avait faim. Lui proposer de déjeuner était la seule chose qui lui était passé par la tête pour oublier qu'il était près d'elle et qu'elle n'avait qu'un léger mouvement à faire pour le toucher.

Le félin ne répondit pas. D'un geste souple il se tourna vers elle, descendant de son perchoir. Son regard émeraude fixé sur elle la fit rougir.

Nerveuse elle commença à se mordiller la lèvre.

Ce geste anodin eut raison du self-controle de Chat Noir. Une vague de désir l'envahit et il se pencha vers Marinette très lentement pour laisser à son amie la possibilité de s'écarter.

Fascinée, la jeune fille ne bougea pas. Elle attendait, presque impatiente.

Arrivé à distance de baiser, alors qu'ils sentaient mutuellement le souffle de l'autre sur leurs visages, Chat Noir stoppa de nouveau et murmura d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir

\- Princesse ?

Avec un gemissement qu'il trouva adorable, Marinette franchit les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient pour écraser ses lèvres sur celles de son partenaire pour un baiser passionné.

Ils s'écartèrent à bout de souffle. Ils se dévisagerent quelques instants avant de recommencer à s'embrasser plus tendrement.

 **Xxxxxx**

Lorsqu'elle combla la distance qui la séparait de Chat Noir, Marinette repoussa toutes les objections qui lui vinrent à l'esprit.

L'étreinte de Chat Noir, sa chaleur, son odeur lui faisaient tourner la tête. Elle en avait assez de devoir le repousser.

Alors que leurs lèvres se joignaient, elle eut l'impression que ses jambes de la portaient plus. Collés l'un à l'autre, elle s'aggrippa à son compagnon, dessinant en caresse les muscles de son dos.

Elle maudit la combinaison de cuir qui l'empêchait de toucher sa peau.

Ils ne s'écartèrent que lorsque leurs poumons furent sur le point d'éclater.

Marinette se perdit dans les orbes émeraudes du héros, fascinée.

Le désir qui flambait entre eux n'était pas retombé mais la sensation d'urgence s'était apaisée.

Aussi, lentement, ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser plus lentement.

Marinette gémit quand elle sentit les griffes de Chat Noir effleurer délicatement sa mâchoire.

Frissonnante, elle se serra encore plus contre lui.

Lorsque leur tendre baiser prit fin, la jeune fille plaqua son visage contre le torse de son partenaire, pour cacher son sourire heureux et ses joues rouges.

Marinette devait l'avouer, Chat Noir avait ravi son cœur.

Elle sentit le jeune homme caresser ses cheveux lentement.

A cet instant, elle se sentit parfaitement heureuse et souhaitait que ce moment puisse durer éternellement.

 **Xxxxx**

Chat Noir jouait avec le feu, il le savait. Depuis quelques heures, il ne pensait qu'à embrasser la douce Marinette. Voir la jeune fille être si réceptive décuplait son désir.

Quand il l'avait attirée sur le balcon, il espérait que prendre l'air apaiserait ses sens. Mais loin de là...

Quand elle lui avait proposé quelque chose à manger et qu'en se tournant vers elle,il s'était aperçu qu'elle rougissant, il s'était figé, n'osant plus bouger.

Il avait littéralement perdu la tête quand Marinette avait commencé à se mordiller la lèvre nerveusement.

Ne voulant pas l'effrayer, il s'était interrompu un instant pour lui laisser le choix de s'écarter.

Loin de là, la timide Marinette s'était jetée sur lui, répondant avec ardeur à son désir.

Leur baiser passionné lui fit oublier tout ce qui n'était pas la jeune fille dans ses bras.

Lorsqu'elle commença à lui caresser le dos, il envisagea un instant de se detransformer pour sentir ses mains délicates sur sa peau. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, il était entraîné par une vague de désir telle qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant.

Dans les bras de Marinette, échangeant un baiser passionné, il eut l'impression d'avoir trouvé sa place.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparerent, il fixa fievreusement la jeune fille, comme pour mémoriser chaque détail de son visage.

Puis ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, tendrement. Lentement.

En caressant délicatement la peau douce de la mâchoire de Marinette, prenant garde à ne pas la blesser avec ses griffes, il essayait de calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur.

Loin de s'être apaisé, son désir pour la jeune femme semblait s'être multiplié.

Sans surprise, il s'avoua qu'il était tombé sous le charme de sa camarade. Il l'avait toujours appréciée. Il la trouvait jolie. Il pouvait citer la liste de ses qualités, rire affectueusement de ses maladresses.

L'intervention de Chloé l'avait stupéfait, et il avait immédiatement voulu parler à Marinette pour la reconforter. Mais c'est après avoir passé du temps avec elle qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'elle était tout ce qu'il avait rêvé.

Quand la jeune fille se blottit dans ses bras, il la serra contre lui, ému. Heureux.

Le fait qu'il soit Chat Noir à cet instant n'était dans son esprit qu'un contretemps. Même s'il était habitué à la malchance du Chat Noir, il se sentait étrangement optimiste.

 **Xxxxx**

Ils auraient pu passer des heures enlacés.

La voix de Sabine retentit soudain, provenant de la chambre de la jeune fille.

\- Marinette ? Tout va bien ?

Ils sursauterent et Marinette se précipita devant la fenêtre. Chat Noir se positionna au bord du balcon prêt à s'élancer...

\- Ma... Maman?

\- Ah ! Tu es là.

\- Eee... Oui. Je suis là. Il y a un problème ?

\- Je m'inquiètais. Tu as vu l'heure.

Marinette se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas passée voir ses parents comme prévu.

\- Oh... Je suis... Désolée. Je... Je prenais l'air. Oui. C'est ça. Comme tu m'as dit.

\- d'accord, ma chérie. Très bien. Tu n'as pas faim aujourd'hui ?

Marinette rit nerveusement, essayant de ne pas se trahir en regardant derrière elle.

\- j'ai... Juste perdu la notion du temps.

\- Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Tu as l'air nerveuse...

\- nerveuse ? Noon. C'est.. Tu m'as fait peur. J'étais... Perdue dans mes pensées.

\- Bien. Je retourne à la boutique. On se voit ce soir ma chérie ?

\- D'accord maman. A tout à l'heure.

Marinette regarda sa mère quitter sa chambre avec un sourire forcé plaqué sur les lèvres. Puis elle se laisser tomber assise sur la terrasse en soufflant, soulagée.

Elle jeta un regard vers Chat Noir et sentit le fou rire la gagner en voyant l'air paniqué du félin. Elle devait avoir eu la même tête quelques instants plus tôt.

Chat Noir se joignit à son rire.

Marinette reprit son souffle et annonça qu'elle allait chercher à manger en rentrant dans sa chambre.

Chat Noir la regarda disparaître en souriant largement. Même le fait d'être passé à un cheveu d'être surpris n'avait pas émoussé son envie de passer du temps avec la jeune fille...


	5. 5

**Xxxxxxx**

Pendant l'absence de Marinette, Chat Noir prit la décision de venir la voir en tant qu'Adrien. Il avait juste à lui dire qu'il devait s'en aller quelques instants, puis il lui suffirait de revenir aussitôt. Enfin Adrien reviendrait aussitôt.

Il devait la rassurer... Parce qu'il ne voulait absolument pas s'éloigner de Marinette en tant qu'Adrien.

Quand la jeune fille revint, il lui sourit. Ils se collèrent l'un à l'autre pour manger, discutant gaiement.

Après une succulente quiche il eut le droit à des macarons. Ravi et repu, il embrassa Marinette sur la joue pour la remercier.

La jeune fille rougit en souriant.

Ils profitèrent du soleil quelques instants. Pour un peu Chat Noir se serait mis à ronronner... L'estomac plein, la chaleur du soleil, Marinette dans ses bras...

A regrets, il s'écarta de Marinette.

\- Princesse ? Je vais devoir te laisser un moment. J'ai... Un rendez vous. Même si je préférerai rester avec toi...

Marinette sourit, cachant sa déception.

\- oh. D'accord. Je laisse ma fenêtre ouverte de toutes façons.

Chat Noir se leva, entraînant Marinette avec lui. Prenant son visage entre ses mains, il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis recommenca avec un baiser plus appuyé.

Il s'écarta en entendant le soupir ravi de Marinette. Il ne voulait pas perdre le contrôle et oublier ses bonnes résolutions. S'il recommençait à embrasser Marinette, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir arrêter. Ni de pouvoir s'éloigner d'elle.

Il la salua d'un dernier baiser avant de s'élancer.

Troublée, Marinette redescendit dans sa chambre. Tikki se jeta sur elle presque immédiatement.

\- Marinette ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

\- oh... Tikki... Je... Je ne sais plus où j'en suis ! Je crois que j'aime Chat Noir. Non. J'en suis sûre. Mais... J'aime aussi Adrien tu vois ?

\- calme toi Marinette. Tout va s'arranger. Mais... Tu n'aurais peut être pas du l'embrasser. Tu as failli te faire surprendre !

Marinette rit, en rougissant.

\- C'était... Merveilleux. Je n'ai absolument pas pu m'en empêcher. Comme si c'était ce que je devais faire.

La kwami sourit en voyant l'air rêveur de Marinette. Bien entendu qu'elle n'avait pas pu résister... Elle et Chat Noir étaient destinés à être des âmes sœurs. Habituellement, les porteurs de Miraculous succombaient sous leur forme masquée. Il était inédit que Chat Noir découvre son âme sœur sous sa forme civile...

Ces deux là étaient exceptionnellement puissants, le grand gardien en était convaincu. Peut être était-ce pour ça que tout se passait différemment ?

Tikki soupira en espérant que leurs identités soient bientôt révélées. Son fripon de Plagg lui manquait énormément...

Marinette était perdue dans ses pensées quand elle sursauta, surprise par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée.

Elle fronça les sourcils : personne ne savait qu'elle était chez elle hormis ses amis- qui étaient en cours- et les visiteurs passaient plus volontiers par la boulangerie.

Haussant les épaules elle descendit pour aller ouvrir.

Lorsqu'elle se trouva face à Adrien, elle rougit violemment. Le jeune homme semblait un peu nerveux.

\- Marinette... Je... Voulais te parler. Si ça ne te gêne pas.

\- oh.

Ne pouvant rien dire de plus elle s'écarta pour le laisser entrer.

Elle le précéda jusqu'à sa chambre, essayant de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur.

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle inspira à fond puis se tourna vers lui.

\- je suis désolée, dit elle d'une traite.

Adrien ouvrit et referma la bouche, estomaqué.

\- désolée ? Mais ? Pourquoi ?

\- tu... Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Adrien resta silencieux quelques secondes.

\- t'en vouloir ? Mais de quoi Marinette ? Tu n'as rien fait de mal, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Marinette sourit, soulagée, lui faisant signe de s'asseoir.

Elle n'avait jamais vu Adrien aussi nerveux. Elle se sentait elle même un peu nerveuse, mais ses pensées étaient focalisées sur Chat Noir.

\- Marinette, je...

Le jeune homme rit tristement.

\- en fait je ne sais absolument pas quoi te dire.

\- oh. Adrien. Si... Si on pouvait juste oublier ça... Je ne veux pas que ça nous empêche d'être amis.

Le sourire de son camarade se fit plus joyeux.

\- Pour ça... Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter Marinette... Rien ne pourrait m'empêcher d'être ton ami tu sais.

Le ton passionné du jeune homme fit battre le cœur de Marinette.

Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment elle pouvait être encore si réceptive à Adrien alors que son cœur semblait avoir choisi Chat Noir.

 **Xxxxxx**

Adrien venait de se rendre compte que l'idée qu'il avait eue était loin d'être aussi bonne qu'il ne l'avait cru.

Il n'avait pas prévu de se retrouver aussi intimidé face à Marinette.

Lorsqu'il assura à Marinette qu'il resterait son ami quoi qu'il arrive, il sentit Plagg s'agiter dans sa poche.

Adrien était nerveux. Il admira son amie quelques instants, cherchant frénétiquement quoi lui dire.

\- Marinette, je voulais te voir pour ne pas que tu te sentes mal à l'aise...

\- Mal à l'aise ?

\- Chloé... Chloé a beau être une amie d'enfance, je sais qu'elle est devenue... Une peste. Je compte d'ailleurs lui dire ce que je pense de son comportement.

\- oh.

\- Je veux dire, je ne voudrais pas que tu penses que... Enfin que j'ai le même avis qu'elle.

Marinette ne répondit pas, ne comprenant pas où son ami voulait en venir.

\- je veux dire elle a l'air de ne pas t'aimer beaucoup.

\- tu veux dire qu'elle me déteste ! Répliqua en riant Marinette, pour une fois sans bégayer.

Adrien sourit en continuant.

\- Et bien moi, je t'aime beaucoup.

S'il avait deviné l'impact qu'auraient ces quelques mots sur son amie, il ne les aurait probablement pas prononcés.

Marinette devint subitement écarlate, ses grands yeux bleus écarquillés. Elle se figea, comme victime d'un court circuit.

Inquiet, il se pencha vers elle ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire sursauter violemment la jeune fille, qui sembla de mettre à paniquer.

\- Marinette ? Tu vas bien ?

Toujours aussi rouge, elle hocha frénétiquement la tête. La pauvre semblait incapable de calmer son accès de panique.

\- je ne voulais pas te gêner, je suis désolé.

L'air triste d'Adrien permit à Marinette de retrouver suffisamment son calme pour lui répondre.

\- Non... Non tu ne me gêne pas. Pas du tout. Je... Juste... C'est... - elle inspira un grand coup- c'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas.

\- on pourrait peut être passer plus de temps ensemble ?

\- plus de temps. Oui. Oui bien sûr.

Adrien sourit, ravi. Pour une fois il pouvait discuter avec Marinette à peu près normalement et sans intervention d'Alya ou de Nino. Même si Marinette rougissait ou parlait à toute vitesse, ses réponses étaient cohérentes.

Il espérait secrètement qu'en passant du temps avec elle en tant qu'Adrien elle finisse par découvrir qu'il était aussi Chat Noir. Il avait juré de ne pas révéler son identité certes. Mais si quelqu'un le devinait... Ça ne serait pas pareil, non ?

Sa Lady serait certainement furieuse après lui si son secret venait à être découvert, mais il espérait qu'elle comprendrait que Marinette était digne de confiance. Après tout, elle la lui avait "présentée" lorsque Nathanael avait été akumatisé- sans se douter qu'il l'a connaissait déjà. Ladybug avait eu l'air de l'apprécier... En même temps qui pourrait ne pas aimer Marinette - exception faite de Chloé qui n'aimait qu'elle même...

En attendant, il voyait sa douce amie tendue et il devait de faire violence pour ne pas la prendre dans ses bras. Il avait une envie folle de l'embrasser et de pouvoir sentir sa peau douce sous ses doigts !

Un instant, il se demanda ce que Marinette dirait s'il s'approchait pour déposer juste un léger baiser sur ses lèvres roses. Mais c'était tout à fait ce que Chat Noir ferait. Pas Adrien. Adrien était bien trop timide et trop poli pour embrasser une jeune fille par surprise de cette façon...

 **Xxxxx**

Marinette se répétait inlassablement de respirer.

Adrien était face à elle. Dans sa chambre.

Il venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait beaucoup.

Elle avait paniqué mais elle avait réussi à se maîtriser. Difficilement certes, mais au moins elle était revenue à un niveau de stress acceptable.

Elle avait même réussi à rester à peu près calme quand Adrien lui avait proposé de passer du temps ensemble. Alya serait fière d'elle !

Un autre jour, elle aurait sauté de joie. Elle aurait souri idiotement jusqu'à en avoir mal à la mâchoire.

Mais même si elle était heureuse qu'Adrien semble s'intéresser à elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Chat Noir.

C'était Chat Noir qui était venu la consoler, la distraire, qui l'avait embrassée- et quels baisers !

Adrien était adorable. La preuve il était venu la voir aujourd'hui pour lui parler. Mais elle s'appercevait qu'elle préfèrait légèrement le côté voyou de son chaton...

Elle avait d'ailleurs hâte de le revoir, pour se glisser dans ses bras et lui dire à quel point elle l'appréciait.

D'ailleurs, la preuve en était qu' elle avait l'impression de le retrouver dans Adrien.

Certes les deux jeunes hommes qui comptaient dans sa vie se ressemblaient. Tous les deux blonds aux yeux verts, tous les deux grands et athlétiques.

Ils étaient aussi tous les deux gentils et prêts à rendre service . Elle leur faisait confiance à tous les deux.

Mais l'un était réservé alors que l'autre se montrait tapageur. Où l'un se montrait timide, le second était exubérant et flirtait sans vergogne. L'un ressemblait à une gravure de mode, l'autre avait ce petit air voyou si séduisant.

Marinette se secoua mentalement en se rendant compte, horrifiée qu'elle était en train de comparer Adrien et Chat Noir.

Tout ça parce qu'elle avait cru reconnaître le sourire fripon de Chat Noir sur le visage d'Adrien...

Elle se rendit compte qu'Adrien attendait une réponse de sa part. Perdue dans ses pensées elle n'avait pas entendu la question.

\- pardon Adrien. Tu disais ?

Le jeune homme sourit, nullement vexé.

\- je te demandais si tu retournais au collège lundi ?

\- oui. Sauf si j'arrive à convaincre mes parents de m'envoyer à l'autre bout du monde...

Adrien rit face à son air sérieux.

\- ça serait compliqué de passer du temps ensemble après...

La jeune fille rougit, peu habituée à discuter de cette façon avec Adrien.

Elle espérait qu'Adrien ne lui demanderait pas d'explications concernant la révélation que Chloé avait faite.

Ironiquement, elle cherchait auparavant à faire savoir au garçon dont elle était tombée amoureuse ce qu'elle ressentait. Alors qu'aujourd'hui il savait, elle cherchait à éviter le sujet.

\- Marinette, ça te dirait un ciné demain ? On pourrait demander à Nino et Alya ?

\- ah. Oui. Non ! Non je ne peux pas. Je dois garder Manon. Madame Chamack me l'a demandé il y a longtemps... D'ailleurs Alya devait venir m'aider.

Adrien eut l'air déçu. Alors qu'il allait partir, avant de quitter la chambre de son amie, il se retourna vers elle.

\- Princesse, je passe te prendre lundi matin. OK ?

 **Xxxxxx**

 **La révélation approche à grands pas... Et la fin également. J'ai failli m'arracher les cheveux sur ce chapitre, j'espère que ça ne se ressentira pas trop dans le rythme...**


	6. 6

En prononçant ses mots, Adrien se rendit compte de son erreur.

Il vit le désastre se produire sans pouvoir arrêter quoi que ce soit.

Marinette blemit, repétant d'une voix blanche "Princesse"?.

Simultanément, une boule noire jaillit de la poche d'Adrien en hurlant " Tikki !".

Il put voir la panique gagner Marinette. Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas possibilité de fuir : Adrien se tenait entre elle et la trappe menant à l' appartement, et son kwami était piégé dans l'étreinte d'une petite boule noire...

Adrien pensa que la malchance du Chat Noir s'était surpassée cette fois.

Lui qui voulait ménager son amie...

 **Xxxxxx**

Quand Adrien l'appela "Princesse", Marinette se figea, interdite.

Dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait propablement rougi, bégayé, hurlé de joie d'être nommée aussi tendrement par l'élu de son cœur.

Mais...

Mais il y avait eu Chat Noir.

Chat Noir et ses baisers.

Chat Noir qui venait de partir.

Et maintenant elle avait l'impression que son esprit lui jouait des tours. C'était peut être la punition que sa conscience lui infligeait pour avoir embrassé passionnément un autre qu'Adrien.

Parce qu'Adrien lui avait donné le même surnom que Chat Noir. Avec la voix et les intonations tendres de son partenaire.

Elle aurait pu faire refluer la vague de panique qui menaçait de l'engloutir.

Mais...

Un ombre noire jaillit de la poche de chemise d'Adrien, tel un boulet de canon, en hurlant "Tikki" d'un ton surexcité.

Avant de comprendre ce qui se passait exactement, elle croisa le regard d'Adrien. Le jeune homme avait l'air de se sentir ... Coupable. La tête de Chat quand Ladybug le reprimandait.

A ce moment, la panique engloutit Marinette. Elle refusait d'accepter ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Elle refusait tout simplement de le penser.

Elle hésita un instant à s'enfuir, mais Adrien lui bloquait le passage.

Elle vit Tikki se débattant dans l'étreinte d'une créature qui devait être le kwami de Chat Noir.

Adrien tendit la main vers elle, l'air inquiet. La jeune fille recula brusquement. Maintenant sa panique se muait peu à peu en colère.

Chat Noir était Adrien. Il était venu la consoler, mais masqué. Il avait passé la journée avec elle, l'avait embrassée, avait essayé de la pousser à aller parler à Adrien. A lui parler à lui.

" Ne. Me. Touche. Pas."

La fureur qui faisait trembler sa voix statufia Adrien et les deux kwamis.

 **Xxxx**

Les mots de Marinette stupéfièrent Adrien. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état.

La rougeur qui envahissait habituellement son visage quand ils étaient face à face avait reflué, ne laissant que deux vilaines taches rouges sur ses pommettes. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et elle gardait les poings serrés collés contre ses hanches.

\- Marinette... Princesse... S'il te plaît laisse moi...

\- Non ! Tu as osé !

Un éclair rouge fusa, se jetant sur Marinette.

\- Marinette calme toi !

Au moment où le petit être parla, Adrien comprit.

Blemissant, il dévisagea Marinette.

\- Ma lady ?

Il se sentait horrifié. Sa lady et Marinette. Elles n'étaient qu'une seule personne. Une seule adorable jeune fille qui se tenait face à lui, ivre de rage. A cause de lui.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il s'était montré aussi stupide. En tentant d'améliorer les choses, il avait mis en péril son identité secrète, celle de sa partenaire et leur relation si précieuse. Il avait mis en danger l'amitié de Marinette, également.

Finalement il aurait dû s'en douter qu'il ne pouvait s'agir d'elle. Elle était la seule à faire battre son cœur.

Il sentait le sol s'ouvrir sous ses pieds en se rendant compte à quel point il avait été stupide.

Pendant la prise de conscience du jeune homme, Tikki parlait fiévreusement à son amie.

\- Marinette. Reprends toi. Respire. Si le Papillon se rend compte de ton état...

Plagg s'était rapproché d'Adrien, tête basse, l'air penaud. Adrien lui jeta un bref coup d'œil.

Face à lui, Marinette respirait profondément, écoutant son kwami. Elle semblait se calmer peu à peu même si ses yeux lançaient toujours des éclairs.

Adrien, estimant que la jeune fille ne semblait plus avoir l'intention de le tuer sur le champ, esquissa un mouvement vers elle.

Face au regard noir de sa partenaire, il stoppa prudemment.

-Marinette. Je t'en prie. Laisse moi t'expliquer.

Elle grinça des dents avant de répliquer.

\- M'expliquer quoi ? Comment tu t'es moqué de moi ?

\- Non ! Je... S'il te plaît.

Son ton important arracha un soupir fatigué à Marinette. La colère semblait l'avoir quitté, elle semblait juste épuisée et blessée.

\- j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Elle rejoignit son balcon. Adrien hésita un instant.

Le kwami de Ladybug le fixait, attendant de voir sa réaction. Quand le jeune homme suivit Marinette, la créature sourit doucement.

Marinette était accoudee au balcon, tête basse. En voyant son amie si triste, le cœur d'Adrien se serra et la culpabilité refit surface.

Il se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait entendu à la soudaine crispation de ses épaules.

Il soupira et s'approcha d'elle. Sans rien dire, il se posta à côté d'elle, épaule contre épaule, comme il l'avait fait au Trocadero.

En sentant les muscles de Marinette se relâcher, il murmura :

\- je suis désolé.

Marinette haussa les épaules, sans rien dire.

Y voyant une invitation à continuer, il lui expliqua tout.

\- Quand tu es partie hier matin, j'ai voulu te retrouver mais... Tu n'étais nulle part. Alya m'a donné une liste de lieux où te chercher mais il y avait trop de possibilités. Et pas assez de temps. J'avais peur... Enfin je ne savais pas que tu étais Ladybug. J'ai pensé que tu risquais d'être akumatisee. Chat Noir est plus rapide. Et quand je t'ai vue, j'ai pensé que tu ne voudrais pas me voir. Enfin voir Adrien. Et puis nous avons passé une super journée. Et...

Il s'interrompit alors que Marinette posait doucement sa tête sur son épaule.

Il laissa passer quelques instants avant de reprendre.

\- je voulais te dire qui j'étais, mais...

\- Nos identités doivent rester secrètes, murmura Marinette, comprenant la situation dans laquelle Adrien s'était mis.

\- oui.- le jeune homme rit doucement avant de reprendre- j'ai pensé que tu... Enfin que Ladybug serait furieuse si je te devoilais qui j'étais. Mais... J'ai pensé que si tu devinais... Ça ne serait pas pareil. Sauf... Sauf que je n'ai pas été assez prudent et... Voilà.

\- ton kwami ?

Adrien rit un peu plus franchement.

\- ça... J'ignore ce qui lui a pris. Plagg n'est pas du genre bavard. Enfin si mais juste pour quémander du fromage.

Les deux adolescents se retournèrent en entendant leurs kwamis derrière eux. Tikki grommelait l'air en colère tandis que Plagg semblait étrangement silencieux.

La petite coccinelle vint se frotter contre Marinette.

Adrien sourit un instant attendri, avant de reporter son regard sur Plagg.

\- Plagg ? Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ?

La créature haussa les épaules.

La petite coccinelle renchérit :

\- oui je serais curieuse de savoir pourquoi tu as brisé TOUTES les règles ancestrales ?

\- Tu l'as appelé Princesse, gamin.

Yeux ronds, Adrien fixa le kwami sans comprendre. Tikki et Marinette échangerent un regard d'incompréhension.

\- quoi ?

\- tu l'appelle Princesse quand tu es transformé. Et comme tu pensais à lui dire qui tu étais...

\- tu as voulu m'aider ? Ironisa Adrien

Le kwami noir marmonna quelque chose d'incomprehensible avant de poursuivre.

\- pendant que vous parliez je me suis endormi. Et quand je me suis réveillé, tu l'as appelé Princesse. J'ai cru que tu lui avais dévoilé ton identité... Et puis j'ai senti Tikki.

La petite coccinelle leva les yeux au ciel- de la même façon que Ladybug- mais elle semblait attendrie par la confession de son compagnon.

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'entraina à l'intérieur, laissant Adrien et Marinette seuls.

Marinette lui jeta un regard hésitant, attentive à ses réactions.

Le jeune homme s'était retourné et contemplait les toits de Paris, l'air un peu triste.

Certes Marinette- sa Lady- n'était plus folle de rage contre lui. Elle semblait s'être calmée après ses explications.

Mais la malchance du Chat Noir avait encore frappé. Il avait pris les mauvaises décisions.

\- A... Adrien?

Il lui jeta un regard, sourit brièvement, et attendit la suite.

\- Je... Je voulais savoir... Enfin... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu es venu ?

\- venu te voir tu veux dire ?

\- oui. Enfin non. Je veux dire à ma recherche. Après...

\- tu avais l'air tellement blessée et Chloé n'avait pas le droit de te traiter comme ça. Tu es mon amie Marinette.

Le jeune homme soupira tristement.

\- et tu es ma partenaire. Même si je ne le savais pas.

Marinette rit nerveusement.

\- qui l'eut cru ? La maladroite gaffeuse est Ladybug...

\- Ma... Marinette. Tu es une parfaite Ladybug.

La jeune fille rougit violemment.

\- Merci...

Le silence retomba entre les deux adolescents.

 **Xxxxxx**

Marinette s'était accoudee à côté d'Adrien.

Lorsqu'elle avait découvert que Chat Noir était Adrien, la rage l'avait envahie. Elle s'était senti trahie, parce qu'elle s'était confiée à Chat Noir à propos de lui même.

Elle n'avait même pas réfléchi au fait qu'elle était furieuse contre Adrien.

Tikki lui avait demandé de se calmer. La colère s'était estompée pour être remplacée par de la tristesse.

Adrien était venu la rejoindre et avait attendu qu'elle soit prête à l'écouter. Comme Chat Noir avait attendu qu'elle soit prête à lui parler.

Ce constat avait fini de la calmer.

Les explications d'Adrien n'étaient que très logiques. Il était venu à sa recherche. Il l'avait trouvée et consolée. Et il avait protégé son identité.

Les aveux de Plagg sur l'origine de ce bazar monstrueux l'avaient fait sourire. Elle tentait d'imaginer à quel point elle aurait paniqué si c'était son kwami qui avait perdu les pédales comme ça.

L'air triste du jeune homme lui serra le cœur. Combien de fois avait elle vu cette expression sur son visage ?

Et cette fois ci, c'était à cause d'elle.

Quand Adrien lui avait dit qu'elle était son amie, les battements de son cœur s'étaient accélérés.

Elle s'était soudain rappelée qu'elle avait embrassé Chat Noir. Que son chaton l'avait embrassée.

Non.

Qu'Adrien l'avait embrassée.

Qu'il soit Chat Noir l'aidait à lui parler plus facilement.

Elle pouvait confier sa vie à son partenaire, les yeux fermés.

Qu'il soit Adrien était inespéré. Qu'il semble partager ses sentiments, encore plus.

\- Chaton ?

Adrien releva la tête, une lueur surprise dans les yeux.

Le ton taquin de Marinette... Le ton de Ladybug l'avait surpris.

\- je suis heureuse que ce soit toi.

Adrien eut l'impression qu'un poids énorme lui était ôté de la poitrine. Il lui sourit, la regardant avec admiration.

Sa Lady, Marinette. Son cœur l'avait reconnue alors que lui ne s'en doutait pas.

Il rougit en pensant aux baisers qu'ils avaient échangés, se demandant s'il aurait la chance de goûter à nouveau ses lèvres.

Lorsque Marinette posa doucement sa tête sur son épaule, il sut que les baisers qu'ils avaient échangés n'étaient que les premiers d'une longue série...


End file.
